Moving On
by Raykaida
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat Harry is shunned by his fellow students at Hogwarts. Only one person wants to be around him and Harry is surprised when hatred and rivalry turn into something much more. Warning yaoi content. Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people ^^

Here is my first attempt at writing HarryxDraco......the idea just sort of came to me so I decided to jot it down.

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry or Draco or anything else from the Harry Potter universe.....only the ideas are mine. Plot lines are the same up to the fourth book and from then on I'm letting my imagination have free range.....hope nobody minds :3

Warnings - Yaoi, slash and mpreg in later chapters. If you don't like any of these things then please read no further, I don't want any flames ^^

Please review....the more reviews the quicker the next chapters will be posted (I'll post anyway I just love extra encouragement ^^)

And now on with the story :)

* * *

**_Moving on._**

Things just weren't the same anymore. Harry Potter walked slowly down the corridors of Hogwarts, ignoring the whispers that followed him everywhere he went. As he turned the corner, disappearing from sight, he heard the mutterings grow louder until all he wanted to do was run. Run from Hogwarts, from the people who he thought were his friends. From the perception that everyone now had of him that was so different to the youth that Harry saw in the mirror every morning. Yanking open a classroom door he ducked inside and leaned back against the solid wood. Taking deep breaths as he tried to still his rapidly pounding heart.

The battle had occurred over the summer after sixth year. Harry had stood facing the thing that had haunted his nightmares for so many years. That had made him an orphan. That had left an innocent child with the weight of a terrible destiny resting on his young shoulders. Lord Voldemort himself.

It was as if the air itself had screamed in agony as the curses were thrown back and forth. Flashes of vivid, awful light splashing across the darkened clearing. Harry could remember thinking that he couldn't win, that he was fighting a losing battle. That he was about to join his parents and leave the world in the hands of a monster. He had stood his ground, determined to fight with everything he had left. Voldemort had sneered at him, his guard solid, not letting Harry have a single opportunity to strike him. Gathering what magical reserves he had left Harry prepared to make his final strike. Voldemort raised his own wand, his eyes locked on the boy's every tiny movement.

"CRUCIO!"

The voice was unexpected, the curse that collided with the dark wizard even more. Energy surged into Harry's body as he spotted the perfect moment, red eyes glared at him, the monster's body twisting, trying to bring his own wand up in time, his mouth opening to form the words of the deadliest spell…..

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

…..Too late. The green burst of light from Harry's wand connected perfectly with Voldemort's chest, flinging him backwards, dead. Dropping to his knees the Boy-who-lived stared at the twisted figure lying on the grass several feet away from him. His breath sounded incredibly loud in his ears as disbelief seeped into his exhausted body. It was over, all the pain, the deaths, the devastation. Voldemort was dead and without him his band of Death-Eaters would quickly fall apart. Harry felt his body being wracked by uncontrollable shivers, he leaned forward, bracing the palms of his hands on the tufts of grass. He could hear voices behind him, heading quickly in his direction. Lifting his head he stared into the eyes of his unexpected helper. Fear, relief and a myriad of emotions rioted in the silvery eyes. Harry felt darkness sweep over him as sheer exhaustion and the pain from his various wounds finally won out against his determined stubbornness. Hands grabbed him before he fell and he collapsed against the warm body……of Draco Malfoy.

When he awoke again Draco was gone. He remembered feeling a sliver of disappointment at the loss. A disappointment he didn't understand, he and Malfoy were rivals, even if Draco had come to his assistance helping him destroy the monster intent on taking over the world, it didn't mean they were suddenly best buddies. But still a small part of Harry wished the Slytherin had stayed with him.

He had spent the rest of the summer holidays recuperating at Grimmauld Place. With Voldemort gone there was no longer any need for him to return to the Dursley's. He had spent his days quietly, letting his body as well as his mind and soul heal, coming to terms with the fact that the destiny that he had been forced to live with was all over. Now he just had to figure out exactly what it was that he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

The train journey back to Hogwarts had been oddly silent. Both Ron and Hermione had kept disappearing out of the carriage. Every time Harry had looked up from the day's copy of The Daily Prophet he had seen yet more students gazing in the window at him, gaping, their eyes showing respect……and fear. It wasn't until the first night back in the dormitory that Harry had realised something. Everyone and that included Ron and Hermione were more then a little afraid of him.

It wasn't fair. He had done the one thing that everyone had ever expected from him. He had destroyed Voldemort, given the Wizarding Community the chance to move one with their lives with out fear, and in return he was being treated like a leper. People shifted away from him as he walked past. Their conversations dying down when he entered the room. The people he though were his friends were making the lamest excuses not to spend any time with him. Whispers followed him where ever he went and Harry was getting sick of it. He was getting sick of the fact that everyone seemed to think that he had changed completely from the boy they had gone to school with for the last 6 years.

Harry glanced around the classroom he had slipped inside when the whispers had become to much for him. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the window and stared outside. His classmates were darting about cheerfully, calling out to each other. He leaned his forehead against the cool pane of glass, a headache pounded behind his eyes. The sound of the door opening and closing behind him had him turning slowly, fully expecting whoever had entered the room to leave swiftly when they realised that they were alone with Harry Potter. When no noise met his ears he looked up and drew in his breath sharply. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the door studying him with an expression that Harry had never seen in the silvery eyes before. If it had been anyone else then the Gryffindor would of called it compassion but on the features of a Malfoy……surely not.

Draco swallowed hard as the burning emerald eyes stared at him. He had been wanting to approach Harry ever since their return to the school but had never quite been able to work up the nerve to do it. Instead he had watched, disgusted at his classmates behaviour as they had virtually shunned the dark-haired Gryffindor.

…_..If it wasn't for Potter then they wouldn't be wandering around like the mindless prats that they are…..they'd probably be dead!!……_

The Slytherin had felt nothing but anger for the treatment Harry had received and so had finally chosen to follow the other youth and make sure that he knew that he wasn't all alone.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I came to see if you were alright?"

"Yes"

……_guess I deserved that one….._

"Well it's true…..I've seen how your so-called 'friends' have been treating you and I wanted to let you know that some of us appreciate what you did that night"

"Defeating Voldemort you mean?"

"What else?….a lot of those in Slytherin are relieved that you were triumphant…..not all of us wanted to follow in our parents footsteps and join the Dark Lord"

"Were you one of them?"

"Yes"

"Is that why you helped me that night?"

"I helped you because I didn't want to watch you die……and yes also because I didn't want to become a servant you-know-who"

Draco felt a hint of a flush warm his cheeks as he looked away from the amazement in the bright green eyes. Taking a step forward Harry stretched out a hand and placed it on Malfoy's shoulder. The Slytherin jerked and gazed into Harry's face. They were the same height now as Harry had done a lot of growing over the last year or so.

"Thank-you…..Draco"

The blonde nodded, his features falling into an all too familiar smirk as the Gryffindor smiled at him.

"What do you say…..think it's time we put all our rivalry behind us and became friends?"

"Yes…..I'd like that….Harry"

Together the two youths headed out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall. Glancing over his shoulder at the blonde haired youth walking beside him Harry felt the knot of ice that had formed deep inside his stomach ever since his friends had began distancing themselves from him begin to thaw. It was nice to have someone who didn't think he was a freak. Something told him that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Come on.....let me know what you think.....please?


	2. Chapter 2

Too everyone who reviewed chapter one....thank-you so very much *hugs all round* I hope you enjoy the continuation of the story ^^

Here it is....chapter two ^^

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters....damn it!

Warning - Mmm....nothing much yet....just one very angry Gryffindor XD

Hope you enjoy it and leave me a review *hugs*

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

The unusual duo walked down the school corridors. Both of them ignored the gapes and whispers that followed after them, as much as the majority of the student body chose to shun Harry none of them ever expected him to be seen in the company of Draco Malfoy. After all everyone knew that the two youths hated the very sight of each other….didn't they?

…_..Let them wonder….it's not as if they ever really knew me…._

Harry shrugged off the attention, he was far more interested in the quiet blonde walking beside him.

"Hey…Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"About what?"

"About not wanting to become a Death-Eater"

"It's not the kind of thing that you just blurt out…..what, was I meant to do, stand up in the middle of Potions and announce to the entire classroom that I didn't want to follow the path my parents had chosen for me?"

"Well….no….but…"

"I couldn't….not with my Father at least…."

"Oh….I see…"

"No Harry….you don't….maybe one day I'll tell you all about it but not just yet. For now just take my word that I had absolutely no choice in the matter"

"Alright"

Draco nodded, his face shadowed as he thought about the Father who had planned out his young son's entire life for him without once considering the fact that he might not want to follow a path drenched in darkness. That he didn't want to have to live a life splattered with innocent blood. Harry's triumph on that fateful night had given Draco back the chance of a real future, something that up until then had been denied him. A wince crossed his aristocratic features as memories assailed his mind, drawing his companion's concerned attention back to him.

"Draco?….are you alright?"

"I'm fine Harry…..really"

…_..and for the first time that's actually true…_

The raven-haired youth nodded slowly, he had a feeling that there was a lot more to Draco Malfoy then he had seen up until then and he was actually looking forward to the opportunity of learning more about the blonde. He had a feeling that they had more in common then either of them had ever realised before.

Carrying on down the corridor Harry let out a shallow sigh, it still bothered him a lot more then he let on to anyone how much his 'friends' behaviour affected him. It hadn't taken a lot really. Just the very fact that he had been the one to cast the 'Avada Kedavra' spell and end Voldemort's twisted life, that he had used an 'Unforgivable'. Harry felt the familiar sensation of frustration well up from the pit of his stomach, all he had done was what everyone had always expected of him but it seemed as if he was being treated like a leper for it. Then again there was 'that' incident as well, it had surely been the straw that broke the camel's back….so to speak.

"_Harry…..hey, Harry!!"_

_Letting out a sigh the dark-haired saviour turned almost reluctantly at the sound of his friend's voice. Ron was jogging towards him with Hermione on his heels. Both of them came to a halt a few feet away from where he was standing, keeping the distance that they had been adopting ever since they had arrived a few weeks ago for the beginning of their last year._

"_What is it Ron?"_

_The red-head bristled slightly at Harry's tired tone, Hermione nudged him in the ribs and after a lightning fast glance had passed between them the tall youth looked back at the brunette._

"_I….uh…we….umm….."_

"_We were wondering how you were doing Harry"_

_Hermione jumped in, her voice carrying clearly over Ron's stammering._

"_I could of said that!"_

"_Then why didn't you?"_

"_I'm fine…..why would you think otherwise?"_

"_Oh…well…"_

_Now it was Hermione's turn to stutter, her gaze swinging to her boyfriend's with a wordless plea for assistance._

"_Well mate….it's just….what with what happened and everything…..and the way you've been avoiding us…..we just thought we should check to see if you were okay"_

_Harry stared at the two people who he had considered to be his best friends and found that he couldn't form the words to reply to their questions. Silence hung heavily in the air as the raven-haired youth continued to stand speechless. Emotions thrummed strongly through his blood, his magic pulsing with the first flames of anger. The air around the trio started to vibrate fractionally as Harry struggled to pull himself under control. _

"_Avoiding you?….don't you mean you've been avoiding me?"_

"_Uh…well…."_

"_When I actually needed your support you suddenly found better things to be doing……you turned your backs on me as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do!"_

"_It wasn't like that Harry"_

"_No?….then tell me Hermione….what was it like?"_

"_We…we just thought you needed some space to yourself….we thought we were doing what you wanted"_

_Harry stared at the girl in amazement, his mind rapidly replaying her trite words over and over._

"_What I wanted?…..who the hell are you trying to kid?!….you just didn't want to be around me anymore!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Isn't it?….think back over the last few weeks and tell me again that it isn't true"_

_Both teenagers dropped their gazes from the angry emerald orbs. Ron fidgeted nervously his eyes darting up and down the corridor as if he would rather be anywhere but standing in front of the brunette. Hermione knotted her fingers together and gnawed at her lower lip, she looked as uncomfortable as her red-headed boyfriend and Harry felt his anger finally seethe into enraged life._

"_If you want to walk away then just go!….I don't have time to listen to your excuses!"_

_Harry's furious tone caused both of them to snap their gazes back to him. Hermione was clearly close to tears as she tugged on Ron's arm to try and get his attention. Ron just glared at his so-called 'best mate'._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!…..you're not the same person anymore!!"_

_The brunette stared back in amazement._

"_Of course I've changed you stupid pillock!!!…..but I'm still me!!"_

"_No you aren't!!…..I don't know who you are but you aren't Harry Potter anymore…..you're the guy who killed You-Know-Who!!"_

_The air around them screamed with the intensity of Harry's magic as his tenuous control snapped like a splintering twig. Ron and Hermione backed away from the obviously enraged teen, fear blossoming across their features._

"_I did what everyone always expected of me!!….I did what I had to do because nobody else could!!….I did what I was told it was my destiny to do, not that anyone ever bothered to ask me what I wanted!!…..or what I thought!!!"_

_Frustration ripped through the brunette, he had lived up to the destiny that he had had no choice but to follow through on and he was being shunned by the very people he had worked so hard to save. Flames exploded around him, tearing through the air like a live beast, the glass in the windows all down the corridor trembled ominously as the magical pressure increased even more. Cowering back in terror the other two teens huddled back against the wall in an attempt to get away from the raven-haired youth's anger. Staring at their shivering forms the young Gryffindor closed his eyes as hopelessness mingled with the rage. Turning away he clenched his fists, as the first drops of blood trickled down form his palms and splattered on the cool stone floor all the windows in Hogwarts School shattered, spraying shards of glass among the terrified students._

Everything had changed permanently after that day. Harry had found himself with only a few students still willing to talk to him and his best friends certainly hadn't been part of that number. Even the professors had watched him warily, the only one that still treated him exactly the same as he had before was Professor Snape and as shocking as Harry found it to admit, he actually found himself looking forward to Potions class now, it was the one place he wasn't ostracized as well as the fact that the other students were to afraid of Snape and his temper to start whispering, giving Harry a break from their unwelcome opinions.

Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as the emotion flitted across Harry's face. He had a pretty good idea what the other youth was thinking about, unknown to Harry Draco had overheard the Weasel and Granger as they had started spouting off to the brunette. He had been shocked to say the least at their words. The blonde had thought that the two of them would be sucking up to Potter as much as they possibly could, seeing as he was now the undeniable hero of the Wizarding World. But it seemed they had other ideas, it was pretty obvious to Draco that Harry would never actually hurt another person, not unless he was forced into a corner and not given any choice, the way he was with the Dark Lord, so the Slytherin couldn't understand their behaviour.

When the 'incident' had first happened Draco had seriously considered going up to the Gryffindor and offering the hand of friendship much like he had during their first year, but for very different reasons this second time around. But the fear of rejection had held him fast, he had hung back, watching as Harry became more and more alienated from his fellow classmates and kicking himself for his own weakness, for the fears that held him paralysed. Growing up the way he had he was very aware of the pain that one person could inflict on another. It made him wary of opening up to someone. Throwing a quick look over at his now silent companion Draco regretted his weaknesses, but he was willing to try, at least now he was.

The two youths reached the doors to the Great Hall, reaching forward Draco pushed them open and stepped forwards. Before he passed through the doorway he glanced at the brunette and offered him a very familiar smirk.

"I'll see you later?"

Harry heard the question in Draco's voice and offered a slight smile in return, it had been a while since anyone had wanted to seek out his company and it gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

"Sure…..later then"

Following after the Slytherin, Harry watched as the blonde made his way over to his house table, sitting down among his housemates with his usual regal grace. Turning the raven-haired youth went over to his own house table, sitting down at one end away from the majority of the other Gryffindors and smiling at the hunched over figure that sat opposite him. After everything that had happened Neville Longbottom was virtually the only one who would still talk to him, who still treated him like a friend. It was something that Harry was more grateful for then anything.

"Neville….what on earth are you reading now?"

"Oh….I found this new Herbology book in the library, it's really interesting"

"I'm sure it is"

Neville tore his eager eyes away from his book and looked up at his friend.

"Harry?…..are you….okay?"

"Yeah Neville….I think I am"

* * *

Next chapter coming soon......remember to hit the review button and leave me a comment ^^


	3. Chapter 3

To all the wonderful people who left me such lovely reviews I thank you so much *hugs* I hope you continue reading^^

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters I'm just borrowing them for a little while, while my muse digs its teeth into HarryxDraco loveliness ^^

Warning - Umm....nothing much yet.....it's coming soon though ^^

And now on with the story.....here is chapter three for your enjoyment ^^

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"_It can be done…..it must be done….I will not let my sire's legacy die…..the wondrous age that he started will continue….I will see to that"_

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table yawning, reaching out he piled bacon, eggs and sausage on to his plate. Adding a couple of slices of toast he offered a smile to Neville who had just lurched into his customary seat opposite him with a wide yawn.

"Late night Nev?"

"Mmm….I was reading and kind of lost track of time"

"More herbology books again?"

"Yes….I showed the one I found to Professor Sprout and she gave me the name of a few more of the author's works…..I was thinking of going to the library later and looking for them. Want to come with me?"

"Sure….I should probably get some revision in"

Neville nodded grinning, glancing down at his own plate he started gobbling breakfast as fast as he could.

The two friends munched in silence for a few moments before the endless cycle of whispering started up from the other end of the table again. Harry let out a sigh, but then a few of the words met his ears and made him stiffen in shock.

"…..Did you hear?…..they say that You-know-who left an heir…."

"….bodies were found mutilated….."

"…..who do you think could be behind it?….."

"……it's awful….I thought it was all over….."

Harry dropped his fork from nerveless fingers and met Neville's wide eyes. Surprise and apprehension glowed in the shocked orbs and the brunette swallowed hard to shift the lump in his throat. Glancing past his fellow Gryffindor Harry looked towards the Slytherin table. Draco was looking just as concerned as he was himself and Harry could practically feel the waves of discomfort emanating from the other table.

Looking around the Hall the emerald-eyed Gryffindor noticed that more then a few suspicious glances were being thrown at the Slytherins from most of the other students. Feeling a trickle of rage building in the pit of his stomach at their unsupported assumptions Harry abandoned the remains of his meal and stood sharply, garnering a few odd looks himself before turning and quickly leaving the room.

"Harry"

The brunette paused as he heard his name called. Turning he saw Draco walking swiftly towards him. Waiting for the blonde to catch up to him the two youths began walking towards their first class.

"Did you hear?"

"What?….those insane rumours that were flying around the Hall?"

"Think there's any truth in them?"

Draco paused at the Gryffindor's question. Chewing on his bottom lip he tilted his head to one side as he considered.

"Well, it would be stupid to think that You-know-who's supporters would just disappear. There's bound to be a few of them who are determined to incite violence in his name. Power is too important to that type of person. But surely if there was an heir we would of heard about it way before now. It's probably just a ruse to make people afraid"

"Mmm…..I think you're right"

"Ooh….never thought I'd hear the day when the 'Great Harry Potter' took the word of a Slytherin"

"Draco…."

"Yes?"

"Don't be such a prat"

Harry grinned at the amused smirk that had twisted his blonde friend's lips. The unpleasant knot that had settled in the pit of his stomach eased at the light-hearted teasing that bounced between the two of them.

"Move it now Potter or we'll be late for Potions"

"Yeah, yeah okay"

Reaching the dungeon classroom the two youth sat at the bench that they had been sharing since their friendship had first started to blossom almost a month before. Harry turned away from the door and dug around in his bag for his Potions book as Ron and Hermione entered the room, moving over to sit at their own bench.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw the distrustful looks the two Gryffindors were throwing at him and returned them with one full of scorn. He had heard from his fellow Slytherins that the Weasel and Granger had been going around spouting off insincere concern for Harry and his growing friendship with the blonde.

……_they can't talk…..where were they when Harry need their support….._

"Draco?…..is something wrong?"

The Slytherin turned back to his dark-haired friend who was looking at him with emerald eyes full of genuine concern.

"No….nothing wrong at all"

……_their loss….my gain….._

The door banged open and Professor Snape stalked into the room, his entrance quickly silencing the chatter that had been filling the room only a second before.

"As you can all see I've written the details of the potion I want you to make on the board. You'll be working in your usual pairs. This potion will take up the whole two hours and I expect it to be mixed perfectly. You have no excuse for failure. Now begin."

Rustlings filled the room as the class began gathering together the ingredients they needed. Harry quickly copied down the instructions from the board on to a piece of parchment so that he didn't have to keep looking up. He slanted a quick look across at Draco who was already carefully separating the ingredients into the correct amounts. A ghost of a smile flickered across his lips as he watched his lab partner work for a few moments. The brunette was more then confident that he and Draco would be able to pull off the assignment accurately, not only was Draco top of the class for potions but Harry himself had grown far more confident in his abilities over the past month. Draco's willing assistance had for some reason gone down far better then Hermione's well-meaning nagging ever had.

The class worked in near silence for over an hour as the students concentrated on the task they had been set. Harry and Draco worked together in harmony, each of them adding liquids and herbs as necessary.

A loud fizzing sound had most of the students snapping their heads around. Hermione was staring at the cauldron in front of her and Ron with a look of absolute horror. Sickly yellow bubbles were pouring over the side pooling around the base and starting to eat through the wooden surface of the desk. Ron gaped at the mess as his girlfriend threw him a look filled with angry frustration. Harry bit his lips hard to keep from giggling. It was obvious that Ron had completely ignored both the potion recipe and Hermione's own instructions. If Harry wasn't mistaken then the red-head had probably thrown everything in at once and was now wondering why it was trying to blow up in his face.

Snape stormed over to the hapless duo and with a quick swish of his wand erased their mess. Obsidian orbs glared at the two Gryffindors as he spat out the command that not only would they produce their potion again, in their own time if necessary but they would also show up for detention that evening. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Draco and several of the other Slytherins smirking at the pair, instead of feeling compassion as he would of in the past the brunette realised that he felt absolutely nothing where his two former best friends were concerned.

The class finally ended and Harry sat back in his seat looking at the completed potion in satisfaction. He knew without needing to be told that he and Draco had fulfilled the assignment perfectly. Snape moved slowly down the rows, either nodding or frowning at the potions. When he reached their bench he stared carefully into the cauldron before nodding.

"Quite right Mr Malfoy….Mr Potter"

The youths exchanged a brief smile before standing with the rest of the successful potion makers ready to leave.

"Oh Mr Potter…."

"Yes Professor?"

"The Headmaster expects to see you in his office after class"

"Oh…uh….yes Sir"

The small group of students headed out the door together leaving their unfortunate classmates behind to receive the extra homework that was sure to be heading their way.

"What do you think that's about Harry?"

The brunette turned at the concerned voice behind him. Neville was standing there with his own potion partner, looking rather worried.

"Not sure Nev….I guess I'd better go and find out"

"I hope it's nothing bad"

"Don't worry so much…..the Headmaster's probably just checking up on him"

Both Gryffindors glanced at Neville's lab partner as she spoke up.

"You're probably right Pansy…..anyway I'll see you later Nev, you too Draco"

The rest of the small group watched as Harry loped away in the direction of the office. Draco began walking slowly back towards the Slytherin dorms, he didn't want to admit it but he was more then a little worried about his dark-haired friend. Picking up his pace the blonde set his jaw, he'd just have to be sure to find out from Harry himself later on.

Harry paused at the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office watching as the statue moved aside to let him follow the spiral staircase up into the portrait lined room. The brunette Gryffindor felt his jaw drop as he entered the room and his curious gaze fell on the raven-haired male sitting in the chair across form the desk.

"Ahh Harry….you have a visitor"

The teen stared for a few moments more, making no attempt at all to move. The object of his attention let out a low laugh and stood up, holding his arms out.

"So aren't you going to give your Godfather a hug?"

"Sirius….."

A broad smile split the youth's face and he darted forward to wrap his arms around the older man's waist, pressing his face against his chest and feeling Sirius's arms close around his shoulders. Relief flooded through the brunette as he listened to the steady beat of his Godfather's heart beneath his ear. Just the sight of Sirius was enough to lift the rest of the nagging weight that had been resting on his shoulders. His friendship with Draco and the tentative companionship he had begun to forge with the other Slytherins, not forgetting Neville of course had kept him from drowning in loneliness but seeing Sirius made him feel safe in a way that nothing else had ever come close to.

"How are you doing Harry?"

The Gryffindor felt his Godfather's fingers touch his chin gently and raise his face so that he could stare into the emerald green eyes. Concern played lightly across the older man's features as he silently encouraged the teen to tell him the truth.

"I'm fine Sirius…..really, things are a lot better"

The Marauder studied his Godson carefully before nodding, his own rakish grin spreading across his face.

"So what are you doing here?…..not that I'm not happy to see you of course"

Sirius exchanged a slight smirk with the elderly Headmaster before turning back to answer the emerald eyed youth's question.

"I'm here to be your new DADA teacher"

"What?…really?!"

"Yes….Professor Dumbledore felt that I would be perfect in the job and the Governors actually agreed with him"

"That's great!"

Harry grinned at both the other men. Ever since Dolores Umbridge had been removed as DADA teacher the school had gone through a series of temporary professors. The last Amycus Carrow had been dismissed after doubt about where his loyalties really lay had surfaced. With Sirius being cleared of all charges and his active participation in the war against Voldemort, he made a perfect choice. Harry glanced over at his Godfather, he was also pretty sure that Sirius would be sticking around a heck of a lot longer then any of the others had.

"Harry your next class should be starting soon….you should get going"

The Gryffindor nodded, standing and taking the slip of parchment that would explain any lateness from the Headmaster.

"Will I see you later?"

Sirius smiled at his Godson.

"Of course…..how about after dinner?"

"Sounds good to me"

Turning away the brunette dashed back down the stairs, heading off to Transfiguration. Even with an excuse he didn't really want to be late for Professor McGonagall's class.

Racing through the halls Harry burst into his class and flushed faintly at the raised eyebrow he received from his Head of House. Weaving his way between the desks he slumped into his seat beside Neville and dumped his textbook in front of him. The other teen looked quizzically at his emerald eyed friend.

"What did Professor Dumbledore want?"

"I'll tell you all about it after class….but it's something good"

Neville nodded, glad that his friend looked so happy. Turning his head Harry caught Draco's eyes. The blonde was watching him with interest, he returned the smile that the Gryffindor offered and Harry made a note to grab Draco on the way out so that he could tell him the news that Sirius was going to be teaching DADA before it was announced that evening. Listening with half an ear to Professor McGonagall's lecture to how exactly to turn a giraffe into an area rug, he mused thoughtfully. After all Draco was related to Sirius, hopefully they'd get on now. Harry wasn't sure why exactly but he really wanted the two males to accept each other.

Class was dismissed and the students headed out the door. It was lunchtime and Harry definitely had more of an appetite then he had had earlier on. Whispering to Neville to follow him he wound through the crowd of pupils and slid a hand beneath Draco's arm. The blonde looked up startled into excited emerald eyes and offered a curious smile.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing, I just have news for you"

Together the trio moved away from the crowds and found a quiet corner to talk in.

"So what's going on?"

"I know who our new DADA teacher is going to be. Dumbledore's announcing it tonight at dinner, but I got told in advance"

"Who is it?"

"Sirius"

"Your Godfather?"

"Yeah….I'm glad he's going to be around"

"Good for you"

"Hey….Harry, I just had a thought"

Both teens turned to look at Neville as he contributed to the conversation for the first time.

"What is it Nev?"

"I wonder how Ron and Hermione are going to react"

Harry exchanged a look with his blonde friend. A grin crossed his face. When Sirius had found out how the two Gryffindors had been treating his Godson he had been more then a little ticked off and that was putting it mildly. A small part of the brunette knew that his former friends wouldn't be happy to see Sirius at all, let alone find out that he was their new teacher. Draco knew instantly the thought that had crossed the Gryffindor's mind and smirked back. It looked like class could be getting interesting.

Turning towards the Hall the three teens started walking. Suddenly Neville jolted slightly and spun back around.

"Neville?…..what's wrong?"

"I forgot my bag back in Transfiguration…..I'm just going to go grab it, I'll catch up to you guys"

"Oh…alright"

They watched as the other teen scurried back the way they had just come. Harry shrugged and gestured to Draco to carry on. The blonde smirked and followed. They had almost reached the Hall. Turning to pass some small comment to Harry Draco felt his eyes widen as his ankle twisted and buckled beneath him, causing him to collapse forward. Harry caught the jerky movement out of the corner of his eye and reached out to grab the blonde before he fell face first on the floor. Gripping him around the waist Harry held him firmly as the Slytherin fell against his chest, his hands grabbing at the brunette's shoulders.

For a moment it was as if time stood still. The two teens stood perfectly still, their faces only inches apart. Harry drew in a shaky breath as he studied the blonde's perfectly formed features. His silvery eyes were wide with surprise and Harry just knew that his skin would be like silk beneath his fingertips. A pink tongue darted out of the Slytherin's mouth as he stared at the brunette, easing his suddenly dry lips. Bottomless emerald pools stared back at him and Draco was certain that he could see the riot of emotions that lived inside Harry's heart.

The moment was broken by the sound of running feet. Quickly Draco jerked away from his dark-haired friend just as Neville ran up to them panting. Leaning forward to catch his breath he glanced up at the other two teens with surprise.

"How come you're just standing here?"

"Oh….we….decided to wait for you"

"Really?…..thanks"

Harry felt a surge of warm colour flood his cheeks as he led the way to the hall. Trying to forget how right it had felt to hold Draco in his arms for those few seconds.

* * *

Remember.....click the button and leave me a comment ^^ *hugs*


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am finally with the next chapter ^^.....I'm soooo sorry that it's late but my health took a major downwards turn and all my writing had to be put on hold, hopefully I can get all caught up now and get this story moving ^^

Huge thanks/huggles/smoochies to all the wonderful people who have already reviewed....hope you do again :D

Okay obligatory warning/disclaimer/....did I forget anything?

Warning - this is yaoi...malexmale and there will be at least a couple of pairings maybe more

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters....and that just sucks -_-

Okay remember to review...pretty please? *offers cookies to reviewers*

**

* * *

Chapter Four.**

Harry settled down at the Gryffindor table with Neville and made a grab for a few of the sausage rolls. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ron and Hermione as they sat talking to Dean and Seamus. Hermione was completely ignoring her red-haired boyfriend, probably still angry at the prospect of the detention with Snape that was to come later on in the evening. After dinner and the announcement that Harry was thoroughly looking forward too. There would be more then a few unhappy faces when the student body discovered that Sirius Black was going to be the new DADA's teacher.

Glancing over at the Slytherin table Harry let his emerald gaze roam over his blonde friend. Draco was sitting regally, listening to whatever anecdote that Pansy was murmuring to him and more or less ignoring the rest of his housemates. Looking up silver orbs connected with bright green and held for a few moments before both youths dropped their gaze. A faint flush of red crept up Draco's pale skin drawing Pansy's attention. She turned towards the Gryffindor table and offered Harry a knowing smile that quickly made his complexion match the blonde's.

"Harry?….are you alright?"

"Yeah Nev….I'm fine…."

Harry turned his attention back to his plate and struggled to control his flush. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears and he felt as if he had just run a marathon. It was a condition the regal blonde seemed to be causing in the Gryffindor more and more often.

Severus Snape swept into his quarters and dropped the stack of parchment he had been carrying on his desk. The second years had somehow managed to reduce his lab to wreckage and he was in a seriously bad mood. Rubbing at the tightened muscles at the back of his neck he let out a heavy sigh. At least, he thought with an evil smirk, he had a suitably disgusting mess for Granger and Weasely to clean up in their detention. The looks on their faces would almost be enough to make up for the disruption.

"What are you smirking about?"

Snape jumped as arms slid around his waist, yanking him smartly back against a very familiar chest.

"Oh just picturing the looks on a certain pair of students faces when they see what I have in store for their detention tonight…"

"Come up with something nasty have you?"

"Didn't need to…..the second years did that for me"

A low laugh sounded in the room, warm breath ruffling the long strands of raven hair. Fingers traced patterns on Snape's chest and even through the thick fabric of his robes the Potions Professor could feel the heat. A shiver ran through him and he pulled out of the hold to spin around.

Staring into a very familiar face Snape came as close to smiling as he ever did and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

"Going to be suitably tormenting are you?"

"Mmm…..that was the plan…."

"Would it be wrong to say….good?"

"I won't tell if you don't"

"Deal"

Sirius tangled his fingers in the collar length black hair and held the Professor in place as he pressed their lips together. The kiss quickly turned hungry, both desperate to taste the other. Their tongues tangled as each of them fought for dominance. Tightening his hold around his lover's waist Sirius forced them back a few steps until they collided with the solid wood of the desk. Breaking the kiss Sirius placed his hands against the Potions Master's chest and pushed him backwards until he sprawled on the flat surface, sending stacks of parchment fluttering ignored to the floor. Working his hands into the fastening of Severus's robes the Marauder grinned ferally down into his lover's face.

"When's your next class?"

"Not for another hour"

"The we'd better make the most of it hadn't we…."

"Mmm….."

Pulling the thick black fabric apart Sirius leaned forward to taste the expanse of pale white flesh that had been revealed to his eager gaze. Slowly he traced the tip of his tongue around on flat pale pink nipple, smirking at the faint catch of breath in his lover's throat. Rubbing the palm of his hand against the swelling bulge in the Potions Master's trousers he met the intense black orbs with his own.

"Let's see if I can improve your mood…."

Harry walked slowly down the corridor, part of his attention listening to Neville's happy ramblings about his newest reading materials. The rest of his mind was gnawing furiously on the problem posed by his blonde friend.

Harry had quickly come to notice that whenever he set eyes on the Slytherin a warm sensation swept over him, along with a quivering feeling in his stomach.

"I've bloody fallen for him!….."

"Harry?"

Stunned emerald orbs stared up into Neville's curious face.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh?…Oh no Nev….nothing…."

…_..What do I do now?….._

With a vague gesture to Neville the brunette Gryffindor led the way towards the greenhouses and Neville's favourite lesson, Herbology. Standing in front of the long troughs of earth Harry stared and the wiggling dirt as he tried and failed to keep his mind on Professor Sprout's instructions and not on the blonde who was standing directly opposite him. Chancing a quick glance in Draco's direction Harry let his gaze slide over Pansy and Blaise before focusing on his favourite Slytherin.

Draco was also staring at the earth with a faint expression of disgust on his face. The topic of their lesson looked decidedly unpleasant. He sensed rather then felt eyes on him and snapped his head up just in time for his silver eyes to lock with a pair of intense emerald orbs. His heart fluttered in his chest as he studied the brunette's handsome face. What he wouldn't give to run his fingers over each strong feature. An elbow in the ribs shocked him out of the light trance he had fallen into and he whipped around to glare at Blaise. His fellow Slytherin nodded discretely towards their Professor and the blonde turned enough to look the woman in the face.

"Since you're clearly not paying attention Mr Malfoy it must be because you already know the answer. So I'll ask you to tell the class what the main use for Zingle Weed is"

Silver orbs widened in consternation. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the tiny wave Neville gave him. Throwing a quick glance at the Gryffindor and smirked as the other youth mouthed the answer to him.

"Zingle Weed is used as an anti-coagulant to stem the blood loss from incised wounds"

Professor Sprout blinked at him for a second before nodding.

"Quite right Mr Malfoy….ten points to Slytherin"

Draco threw a grateful look at Neville and got a smile from both him and Harry in return. Focusing his attention on the teacher he made a quick mental note to thank the Gryffindor after class. After all it gave him an excuse to go and talk to Harry as well.

Moans filled the Potions Master's quarters as his fingernails raked down the sweat streaked back of his lover. Sirius covered Severus's mouth hungrily, swallowing the delicious noises as he continued to thrust steadily into the warm, willing body stretched out beneath him. Severus tangled his fingers in the silky strands of his marauder's hair, holding him closely to him. Heat shimmered between them, desire pooled in the pit of the Potions Master's stomach as he rocked his hips desperately against his lover's. Tearing his mouth away Sirius stared down into his partner's face, intent on seeing the expressions the flowed over the beloved features as he drove Severus to climax.

Pleasure contorted the Potions Master's face as his release crashed over him. His nails dragged bloody scratches down Sirius's back as he threw his head back and let out a ragged scream. The sight of his lover lost in his pleasure combined with the powerful contractions around his swollen cock was more then enough to fling the marauder into his own climax. Emptying himself the hot channel he slumped forward, panting for breath as Severus's arms wrapped around him and held him tightly to the pale, muscled chest.

"So did I improve your mood?"

"Mmm…it was quite satisfactory…."

"Heh…glad you approve…"

Carefully Sirius rolled off his lover, pulling out carefully as he went. Propping himself on his elbow he traced the sweaty features with a gentle finger as ebony orbs gazed into his.

"I have a class soon…."

"Yeah you do…."

"And a detention to oversee…"

A wicked grin split the raven-haired marauder's face.

"I hope you'll be…up to par shall we say?"

A smirk tilted the corner of the Potions Professor's face as he slowly sat up, stretching and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Do you expect anything else?"

"Not from you Severus…never from you…"

Harry walked swiftly towards the Great Hall with Neville on his heels. Ducking through the open door he made a beeline for the Gryffindor table and settled down in his customary seat at the end. Neville dropped down opposite him and together they crane their necks to see the teacher's table at the front of the Hall. So far only Professors Mcgonagall and Sprout along with Madam Pomfrey were seated. Exchanging a glance with Neville the two Gryffindors watched as Ron, Hermione, Ginny as well as several of their other housemates filed into the Hall and took their seats. Harry bit back a smile as he imagined the looks on their faces when the announcement was made.

…_.They're really not going to like this….not one bit!…._

Draco swept into the hall followed by his friends. Together they sat down at the Slytherin table and Harry nodded to them, returning the slight smiles they offered him before smiling more widely at the blonde. Toying with his fork Harry decided that there had actually been a couple of upsides to his friends turning on him. After all if they hadn't then he and Neville wouldn't of become as close as they had, he wouldn't of become friends with Draco and he would never of even dreamed of talking to the other Slytherins, but now they were slowly getting to know each other. It was something that made the Gryffindor realise that he had a reason to smile every morning.

The rest of the faculty took their places at the table. Whispers sprang up around the hall as all eyes noticed the empty space beside Professor Snape. The fact that there was a place setting there meant that the new DADA teacher had been hired and the entire student body was curious to know who it was.

Professor Dumbledore walked slowly through the door behind the table and stood with his hands behind his back, looking out across the now quiet students.

"Now I'm sure that you've all noticed that there is an empty seat here at the table"

A faint murmur of consent swept over the room as nods met his statement.

"That is because we finally have a new DADA Professor….starting tomorrow you will all be taking lessons with…"

A dark-haired figure stepped through the same door as the headmaster spoke, moving past the table to stand at the elderly wizard's side.

"….Professor Sirius Black. I hope you all welcome him"

Applause rang out in the hall, the loudest coming from Harry and Neville, as well as surprisingly the Slytherin table. Shifting in his seat Harry stared down the table until he could get a good look at Ron and Hermione's faces. Absolute horror had spread across their features, mirrored by several other of Harry's old so-called friends and they were throwing disbelieving glances at the still quiet figure as well as at each other.

Sirius took a step forward, a faint smirk on his face.

"I'd like you all to know how glad I am to be here…..and I hope that I will be your DADA teacher for a long time to come!"

Harry grinned as Ron's face turned a pale shade of green, while Hermione had lost every scrap of colour.

Things were looking up for Harry Potter at Hogwarts!

* * *

So what did you think?.....Remember hit the little review button at the bottom XD


End file.
